Zach
Profile Appearance Zach is a youthful man of a light complexion, with short brown hair, and brown eyes. Zach wears a blue suit and a red tie along with a pair of brown dress shoes. Personality Zach is cooky to say the least, and he's known to dawdle more often than not. As irregular as he is, he doesn't seem to ever be sad, or upset. There have been a few times where he's shown slight fear, but that's about it. His optimism is mostly accepted by the other characters, but it carries over into dire scenarios and makes him seem apathetic to their safety. Zach shared a bond with Billy, Tamara, and Trent. However, Billy became upset with Zach and the strength of their friendship slowly diminished. Zach doesn't seem to dislike any characters, but if there were a character he'd dislike it'd most likely be Edge, or Hope. Story (contains spoilers) Zach is an odd character that is temporarily playable in Obsolete Souls™. Zach is a light gamia user that battles with unorthodox skills, and techniques. Zach’s history is entirely unknown, and as far as everyone else is concerned, Zach’s journey begins at the bottom of the Cimmerian with Billy Sabes. Zach quickly establishes a friendship with Billy after Billy wakes up in the Cimmerian, and together they venture through the ship. Zach doesn't tell Billy too much about himself, but he does his best to assure him that he's a good man. As Billy and Zach explored the ship, they met Cody. Cody immediately saw them as a threat, and fought with them until Tamara stopped the battle. Tamara explains that collectively there are only 5 people aboard the ship. Tamara informs Billy and Zach that she saved the two of them, because she's been lost at sea for a few weeks, and she's struggling to find land. Unfortunately, Billy and Zach weren't the navigators that she hoped for. Tamara led them to the deck of the Cimmerian to meet the last person on the ship, Jen Duphaine. As everyone on the ship begins to familiarize themselves, a shoddy vessel sounds it's horn in the distance. Aboard this new vessel are Edge and Hope. Edge and Hope demand possession of the Cimmerian, and the Galaxy Kites location along with any knowledge of the Dauphinius Stone. Cody refuses, and Edge swiftly kills him. Zach claims to have the knowledge Edge is looking for, but is soon found to be lying. Edge and Hope steer the Cimmerian to Stobon in an attempt to gain trust from Jen and Zach, but they fail to gain any trust. Edge becomes serious about harming the Cimmerian crew which causes Zach to hide his appearance using light gamia out of fear for his life. While invisible, Zach fled the scene to an unknown location. Zach isn’t heard from, or seen again until the Insignificants hear of Litilnumia’s plan to resurrect Zadroga. Diderot introduces Zach to the full team of Insignificants during their rendezvous at Nebra-Tech. Shortly after his reintroduction, Stobon was invaded by Sea Haegans, so Zach helped clear them out. After the invasion was dealt with, Billy angrily confronted Zach about fleeing in their battle against Edge, and warned him to never abandon him in battle again. With the Sea Haegan issue out of the way, Zach and the Insignificants were able to head to Ravinan. Through the Ravinan castle throne room’s baskor, everyone entered Belial’s Hovel. However, the Insignificants were all separated upon entry except for Tamara, Trent, and Zach. Together they roamed Belial’s Hovel looking for their friends, and the members of Litilnumia. Before finding their friends, they came across Curtis. They battled Curtis for a small period of time, but Tamara gave up the battle and began begging to know where the other Insignificants were. After a bit of arguing, Curtis decided to let her look for her friends. Before he let her go, Curtis told Tamara that finding her friends would serve as a “reality check” for what she’s up against. Tamara, Trent, and Zach left the area to search for their friends, and Curtis returned to summoning energy for Zadroga’s resurrection. Unfortunately, Curtis’ prediction was correct, and the Insignificants were easily defeated. Most of the team was in shambles except for Tamara, Trent, and Zach. The three of them proceeded to find the other Insignificants and exit Belial's Hovel. Once they traveled through the baskor and back into Ravinan castle, they were greeted with a cold welcome from the new organization known as VANEF. Tamara and Trent tried to fight them off, but were unsuccessful until Alex awakened, and used the last of her strength to unleash her full gamic potential. To contain Alex's overuse of her Nebrajin abilities, Trent used the Nebrajin Vacuum to absorb the last of her power. Afterwards, Tamara and Zach make an escape to Nebra-tech with the rest of the Insignificants. Zach lounges around Nebra-tech until the Insignificants muster up the courage to enter Belial’s Hovel for one more chance at stopping Litilnumia. This time when Belial’s Hovel was entered everyone remained together. Each of the Insignificants entered a series of 1 on 1 rematches with the members of Litilnumia as Zach wandered around Belial’s Hovel. Zach didn’t engage with anyone from Litilnumia, and didn’t seem that he was going to be capable of reach Belial’s Happy Place. However, Zach did eventually reach Belial’s Happy Place, but not in the way that his friends anticipated. As Zach entered Belial’s Happy Place, Edge became ecstatic, and Zach began to change. Zach raised his arms over his head, and in a horrid burst of energy his skin exploded off of his body, and he took the form of an entirely different man. It is then revealed that as long as Sheldon has been roaming Earth Alpha, Zadroga has also been roaming Earth Alpha under the guise of Zach. All hope is lost as the remaining Insignificants realize that Litilnumia has successfully completed the resurrection of Zadroga. Gameplay In combat, Zach has the weakest base capabilities, but the strongest Gamia, and the highest Luck/Karma. Zach is a''' "Brawlers AND Fisticuffs" fighter. He can equip '"''Light Armor", '''and "Fancy Clothes".' --- '''Zach's move list is as follows:' Musical Themes Zach's theme song is respectively titled Zach's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. His song can also be heard on the Obsolete Souls OST, and during his private conversation with Billy in Chapter 3. https://dennelcake.bandcamp.com/track/zachs-theme Gallery Zach Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Zach from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Zach Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Zach from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Zach Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Zach from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Zach Gallery Concept Color.png|Artwork of Zach from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Zach Gallery Concept.png|Artwork of Zach from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Zach Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Zach from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Zach Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Zach from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Obsolete Souls Christmas Wallpaper.png|Zach in the wallpaper from the Dennel Cake Christmas promotional advertisement. Obsolete Souls Ending Photo.png|Zach in the Thank You photo at the end of the game. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com